Be Mine
by Evie98
Summary: NeilAndrea. OneShot. Valentine’s Fic. She was expecting to spend the day alone… but it doesn’t quite work out that way.


**Summary: Neil/Andrea. One-Shot. Valentine's Fic. She was expecting to spend the day alone… but it doesn't quite work out that way.**

**Disclaimers:** **Characters featured belong to Talkback Thames Television, The Bill.**

**Author's Notes: Haven't written anything for ages, so a bit out of practice. This was going to be a songfic but ending up not working. Anyways Please Read and Review, is as always appreciated. **

Outside, the early morning February skies are pitch dark. The roads deathly quiet, the streets empty. Inside she's lying on her side, facing him. Head on the pillow, silently watching him thoughtfully. For Andrea Dunbar, it's approaching the time she dreads. The time when she'll have to wake him up. That's if he doesn't stir soon. The time when they'll have to say goodbye. When he has to leave…go home. The time when the reality of life becomes all the more real again.

It's not fair. Her thoughts are telling her. But she knows it's the way things have to be. She places a hand on his chest, watching the rhythmical rise and fall of his chest. Knowing she'll have to wake him soon. It wouldn't matter so much but today's the day, you want to wake in your lovers arms. The day you want to spend showing them how much they mean to you. How much you love them. The day you want to end, in his arms. Happy, contented, blissfully in love.

He can't be in two places at once, her mind relays the fact, as she runs her hand through the thin dusting of hair covering his chest. She unfortunately has the short straw. His wife the one he'll spend the day with. He'll say it's to keep up appearances. It's what's expected of a married couple, on the day that's celebrated to represent the love between two people. What's expected of a married couple with a son. There all excuses but she loves him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiles to herself, rethinking over that thought, turning onto her back staring at the ceiling. In fact, she knows he loves her. The way he is with her. The risks he's taken. The secret moments they share at work, the smile he has just for her.

'Hey'. His sleepy sounding voice interrupts her train of thought, as she realises he's awake. He plants a kiss on her forehand, pushing her dark hair back out of the way. 'What were you smiling about just then?'_  
_

'You', she smirks, turning into his arms.

'Me', Neil teases back, leaning in to kiss her.

'Mmm' Andrea responds to his kiss.

When Neil breaks the kiss off, she has a more serious look on her face.

'I suppose you've got to go now?' She asks quietly, looking up into his eyes. She watches as his eye flick to the clock and back, knowing it's time he should be going.

'Nah, I think I can stay a bit longer.' He grins, pulling her back in for a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Neil finally does leave, it's Andrea who's fast asleep. His shoes in one hand, he creeps round to Andrea's side of the bed, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. He then searches in the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out the red envelope he'd put there earlier. With one last check that she's still sleeping, he places the envelope on the bedside table before making his way out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its early evening, when Andrea arrives home from work. Approaching the door to the stairs leading up to her flat, she moves out the way for a couple holding hands. Letting them pass, she watches wistfully as the couple continue down the road. It's not the first time she's whished that she and Neil could be more open about their relationship. She's not seen him since early that morning. He had the day off. To spend the day with Phillipa she gathered, although she never actually asked. Not wanting to have to deal with the hurt the knowledge of that answer would bring. Still he'd left her a card. She smiles at the rather sneaky way he done it. Making sure she was asleep when he left it. She'd found it that morning, brightening up what had been a day she'd been dreading.

She's just putting her key to the lock of her flat door, when she hears her name being called.

'Andrea.'

She turns to see her neighbour approach a bouquet of flowers in one arm. 'Yes'

'These came for you earlier' her neighbour explains handing over the bunch of twelve dozen red roses to Andrea. 'You weren't in so they asked if I could take them.'

'Thanks' Andrea smiles, before heading back to her door.

'Enjoy your evening!' Her neighbour calls heading her own way.

'If only.' Andrea mutters under her breath. One of her hands turning over the small message card in the flowers. It's signed 'Love N xxx'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flats in darkness when she enters. She flicks on a switch which lights up the kitchen, before placing the bouquet of roses into the sink. She's about to search for a vase, when she's catches from the corner of her eye, a flickering light of some sort amidst the blackness of the living area.

Turning round she follows the light into the room. Stopping when she finds its source. At the dining area, the table's been set for two. The light she'd seen coming from the tall lit candles set towards the centre of the table. A bottle of champagne sits in the very centre of the table, two wine glasses either side. The set up has caused Andrea to smile, what with the card and the roses she's got a good idea who's behind this latest discovery.

The sound of someone behind her; has her turning round. 'Neil!' She exclaims, as he steps forward taking her into his arms. 'What are you doing here?'

Neil smirks, his eyes gesturing to the laid out table. 'What do you think?' He responds before kissing her on the lips.

Andrea breaks off the kiss, one hand cupping his face. 'What about…?'

Neil cuts her off already guessing what she's going to say. 'Phillipa doesn't celebrate Valentine's day. Besides you're meant to celebrate with the one you love.'

Andrea smiles at this, 'You are, are you?'

'Yeah.'

'So the card, the roses, all this…' She indicates the candle-lit table. 'Is all because…'

'I love you'.

'You do?' Andrea jokingly asks, pretending to look doubtful.

'Yeah, I do…very much.' Neil affirms seriously.

Andrea beams at this admission.

'What about you?' Neil asks his tone serious.

'Me?' Andrea asks leaning in close. 'You know I love you.' She whispers.

Neil smiles in response to this, then proceeds' to kiss her.

And as their kisses become more passionate and as they slowly make their way into her bedroom, the laid out table sits forgotten. For now at least.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
